pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quest to Stop Chaos
The Quest to Stop Chaos is an RP created by Abby. Synopsis A sort-of-sequel to RocketGal's Paper Mario, Kirby, and Pokemon crossover RP, The Quest to Stop Chaos is an RP where a group of people (and Pokemon) must save Abby from becoming the queen of all worlds yet again. Chapters Chapter 1 - Introduction & the Elemental Sister of Earth! The story begins in a calm weekend in Spring. Everybody is having fun outside, until Katie shows up. She kidnaps Abby, leaving the others shocked. Mimi states the only way to get into the Palace of Illusion, where Abby is being held, is to collect 7 orbs, so the group, being Mimi, Maya, Edgeworth, Sheebop, Flamber, Lunatyr, Emolga, Aqua, Chiko, Jessie, James, Meowth, Bo, Pikachu, and Ash, decides to go after these 7 orbs. On the way to the Earth Orb, the easiest orb to find, they encounter an old man with a scroll claiming to be a fortune teller. He tells Ash about his past to ensure the others he's not a fraud. Then, he tells James his future, saying he'll find true love, but he has to "face his past in many challenges". Soon after, they take a nap. Mimi wakes up to find a necklace sent by a woman named Timpani. She wears it, tears of joy filling her eyes. After collecting water from a river, they head out into the desert, where the Earth Orb lays. In the desert, Maya takes a water break and finds a metal handle. Flamber's hands being fire-proof, he decides to pull it, only to reveal an ancient staircase. Once they go down, it's really dark. A suit of armor snaps his fingers, and the place lights up, revealing it to be elaborately decorated, sort of like a palace. The suit of armor forcefully leads the others to a balcony as another leads James to someone named Queen Belle. Queen Belle turns out to be a hypnotized Jessiebelle, being transformed into an Elemental Sibling. She lifts James up in the air with a sandy tentacle, planning to throw him into a wall. However, James's Inkay releases itself and saves him by attacking Belle, making the tentacle disappear. James collects the orb. The group goes to him, discussing Belle's motive for attacking James. They figure out that she was hypnotized by Dimentio. As they walk out, a man in the distance watches them from afar... Chapter 2 - The Blocked Path! As the gang's search for the second orb begins, their path is suddenly blocked by a man guarding a large wall. The man states that he'll let them pass if they tell him why they need to get by. Though Mimi is rather suspicious of this man, James informs him that they're looking for the Stellar Orb, the second orb on their journey. After the man asks why they need the orb, Ash begins to grow suspicious and asks the group whether they should tell him their business. Meowth insists that they tell a lie in order to throw him off their trail, to which Flamber tells the man that their using the orb to line a birdcage. Not believing that rather stupid excuse, the man offers the group another way to bypass him: giving over their Earth Orb. However, the others stubbornly refuse to give it away, leaving only one choice: battling him to get past. The man singles James out as his opponent and a battle begins. Unfortunately, it proves to be in vain as James is nearly defeated, leaving Edgeworth to step in and finish the job. The man, who eventually reveals his name as King, soon makes an escape, stating that they'll see him again. James, now aware of how much he needs to train, is soon offered training by Edgeworth. After a training montage, the group is now back on the road. The Stellar Orb is revealed to be hidden on Star Hill in the Mushroom Kingdom. After a long walk there, the group makes it to the sacred place, snooping on the wishes gathered there in the process. However, it is eventually discovered that the Orb is hidden in one of the manifested wishes on the hill, thus the group begins searching through the wishes. Eventually a large wish is discovered, which is suspected to hold the orb, but the wish states that the gang has to answer questions before it offers the orb to the group. After successfully answering all of the questions, a staircase made of stars ascends to the sky, which seems to house the orb. The group hurriedly runs up the stairs until they reach a star shaped platform in the sky. But, instead of finding the orb they find a hypnotized Geon who aggressively attacks, leading to a battle. The battle proves difficult, as Geno attacks the group with various star-shaped blasts, but he's eventually defeated by a powerful fire technique and concedes defeat. Unfortunately, the orb is still not found after this, and an unknown voice taunts the gang saying that they'll never get all 7 orbs. To make matters worse, the platform begins to collapse around the gang, throwing everyone into a panic. With literally no way to get down safely, Mimi focuses on her necklace and asks Timpani for help. Luckily, the group is able to be teleported to the base of Star Hill before the platform falls apart completely. Now safely removed from the danger, the group takes a breather before seeing a figure exiting the Hill with the Stellar Orb in their hands. Chapter 3 - A Motive and Identity Revealed! Chapter 4 - Childhood Innocence... Chapter 5 - The Mysterious Innkeeper! Category:RPs